Wanda Maximoff (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
' Wanda Maximoff' (Scarlet Witch) is a mutate from the film franchise Marvel's Avengers portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen. Wanda is a Sokovian native who, in an effort to purge their country of strife, agreed to udnergo an experiment which granted her supernatural abilities. Relatives *Pietro Maximoff (twin brother) Powers and Abilities Powers Psionics: As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the Scepter, Wanda acquired an array of psionic powers which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. Maria Hill described her powers as "neuro-electric interface" and called her "weird" because of them. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark, reddish color, especially when using her mental abilities. *''Psionic energy manipulation:'' Wanda can project energy blasts, waves, and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to push, pull, ro blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape and form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Wanda unleashed a wave of reddish aura that tore apart and disintegrated surrounding Ultron Sentries when she sensed her brother's death and cried out in grief and anger. **''Levitation:'' Wanda was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air. It operates more like an enhanced leap, similarly to the Hulk, thanks to the force of gravity pushing her down. **''Force field generation:'' Wanda was able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and deform as she needed to. She used this ability to grab and break apart targets, to protect innocents from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from the enemies, such as Ultron Sentries. The barrier can be broken through extreme brute force, as the Sentries were able to eventually break it. *''Telekinesis:'' Wanda has the ability to mentally move, levitate, and manipulate objects. She can also affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, gravity, friction, pressure, vectors, etc.). She started training this power by moving wooden blocks around while imprisoned in Wolfgang von Strucker's secret facility. She pulled them apart with her power and suspended them in the air, removing all motion and gravity from the pieces. Her telekinetic ability also allowed Wanda to stop an enemy soldier's gunfire, give Captain America a boost, lift up and temporarily contain an exploding Crossbones, hurl aside Black Widow and Black Panther, hurl entire cars at Iron Man and Spider-Man, extract and dissipate an enormous amount of gas, and even bring Vision to his knees and blast him vertically down through a building's many floors. *''Telepathy:'' Wanda can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface that grants her telepathic ability. While she was using her hypnotic powers in conjunction with this power against the Avengers in South Africa, she herself viewed the Avengers' memories. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark reddish color, especially when she concentrates it on certain targets. She can also used this ability to temporarily merge her consciousness with Ultron's, and it was thanks to this that she was able to discover his genocidal intentions and rebel against him. Wanda can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Iron Man's fear in an earlier encounter with her and sensed her brother's death, knowing exactly what happened to him as if she had seen it directly. *''Mental manipulation:'' Wanda was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that allows her telepathy. She was able to use this ability to cripple the Avengers, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and place them in daydream-like visions that subdued them. When this ability is in use, Wanda's reddish energy takes a mist-like form, floating into the head of her victim(s) in the form of neurons. The effect also distorts the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. This also allows her to control other peoples' actions, as she did with a considerable number of Sokovian civilians to aid in their evacuation. This ability also allows her to manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as induce sleep or pain and create illusions without difficulty. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Psychic energy manipulation Category:Levitation Category:Force fields Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Mental manipulation